


Summer Break

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Imported Fic, M/M, Summer Vacation, it's been like 90 something here every day i FEEL, sora has lion hair, sweaty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: When there's nothing to do at home, might as well go world hopping!Aka, what happens when Sora gets bored and has the keys to a giant neon box.





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER KH3 I WANT SORA AND RIKU TO EXPLORE THE WORLDS TOGETHER

Sora lay sprawled out across Riku’s bed, his outer jacket tossed somewhere across the room to prevent the incoming island heat, which still penetrated the room despite Riku having turned on the air conditioning a few hours before the brunette came over. 

“Riku I’m booored" 

He lazily lifted one foot and bumped Riku’s nearest shoulder with it, making him jump slightly as Sora nearly accidentally pushed him off the bed. 

"Sora, it’s the first day of summer vacation, you aren’t supposed to be bored until like the week afterwards." 

Sora stuck out his tongue at him, before yawning and closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, but there’s nothing to do here right now, Kairi’s dad took her on an early vacation, and I don’t wanna go to the beach right now because we’re gonna end up spending the rest of the time there regardless." 

Riku scooted over a bit, shrugging off Sora’s foot from his shoulder, and laid down next to him, pressing his face into the blanket next to Sora’s side, sticking out one hand to lazily tickle him. 

"You still have access to the gummiship, right?" 

Sora shot up, hair frizzing up from how he’d been laying on it, fluffing up around his face like a lion’s mane. 

He tried to clamber over Riku, shoving the older boy out of the way in an attempt to get off the bed, slipping his jacket on and stuffing his feet into his shoes. 

"Come on, come on, there’s somewhere I wanna take you!!" 

\- - - - 

A few summons, one semi-cramped gummiship ride where Riku ended up nearly sitting on Sora’s shoulders at a few points, and a moment (only a moment, we did not get lost for half an hour Donald, you are lying) where they got sidetracked down about three of the side streets, Sora finally, after sending Donald and Goofy away to go do their own exploration, dragged Riku through the curtained entrance to the usual spot, waving with his free hand at the friends he had made previously. 

It looked to be an eventful summer.


End file.
